Ticklish
by shuramiyaki
Summary: Even the most intense and serious of men can have tickle fights.


Warm sunlight filtered in through the clear glass of the sliding glass doors, casting their warm glow over the two men cuddled together on the couch. It had been a lazy, calm afternoon, not much work but plenty of time for the sleepy heat of the day to take its toll on the golden-haired man using Anderson's lap as a pillow, and Anderson did not mind at all.

There was always something endearing and amusing about how Enrico slept. Awake, he was strict and proper, perfectly tailored at all times and having the grace of a noble. Asleep, he was loose, utterly relaxed to the point where Anderson sometimes feared that the man's muscles had lost their ability to function. Frequently would Anderson wake up in the morning to find limbs sprawled all over his person and the man that they belonged to with his face buried in his neck and drool upon his skin.

Of course that wasn't all the time. Most mornings resembled the scene before him right now, a sleepy felid of a man form-fittingly tucked against the warm bulk of Anderson's body with light wispy breaths coming from between his petal-like lips. Every so often Anderson would have to wipe away that persistent line of saliva with his sleeve, but that particular quirk did nothing to ruin the tender scene currently nuzzling itself further into his very lap.

"Ah'm joos' yer favorite sort o' mattress aren't Ah?" Enrico's head was jostled gently as Anderson chuckled quietly. With soft eyes Anderson watched as Enrico turned over in his sleep to lie on his side, exposing to Anderson a full view of the slopes and curves of his torso.

It was always a rare treat to see him to so open and unguarded. Smoothing a hand down from the top of his golden crown to the base of his neck, he carefully moved the river of hair to expose a creamy white neck.

The breath left him as he admired the view. The sight of that sumptuous flesh never ceased to amaze him no matter how many times he set eyes upon it. To be able to behold it in this vulnerable state, to see it left defenseless out of the pure trust his ward had in him brought a warm wash of feeling over Anderson. It was just so perfect.

He could no longer resist.

With feather light touches he hesitantly touched that sacred flesh, drawing a slight quiver from the sleeping man as he drew his fingers across the expanse of his neck. The pleasant warm glow of the creamy skin permeated into the tips of Anderson's fingers, bringing into him a renewed sense of peace. It was all so soothing. To have the gentle heat of the man's body on his lap and the steady, reassuring pulse beating gently against his fingers combined with the hazy light of the fading day, was all that was needed to make the man lean his head back and drift into his own semi-conscious state. While he drifted though, his fingers continued their stroking, slowly tracing leisurely designs upon Enrico's skin with the delicacy of a painter's brush. Up and down they went, drifting down the sides and up to the nape of the neck as his movements became more unconscious. None of this brought much of a reaction from the sleeping man, the touches merely making him curl closer with the soft, contented sighs only a pleasant rest can bring.

It was only when a few stray fingers brushed the back of a delicate ear did the man flinch with a snort.

"Hmm?" Anderson snapped out of his daze when he felt the jump and looked down, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. Upon Enrico's face there was the slightest hint of a smile forming, and Anderson quickly linked to two occurrences together. With a mischievous, silly grin, he stroked the back of the man's ear again, earning him the same little jolt and another cute chortle.

Trying to keep his laughter quiet, Anderson, in a short burst of impishness, attacked the defenseless neck with an onslaught of tickles.

Even in sleep, the delicate nerves of Enrico's skin threw him into spasms and rudely awakened him from his sleep in a fit of angry laughter.

"Stop! Stop, stop that! Ahhahaha! Damn it!"

Enrico flailed about aimlessly as Anderson laughed in glee and moved his assault to the ribs.

"Ah! Stop this at once-Ah! Ahhahaha!"

"Not when et's gittin' sae fun. Hehehehe!"

Anderson was bombarded with stray kicks and punches but kept his ground, firm and vigorous with his tickling with a big goofy smile plastered on his face the whole time.

"Andersooonnnahahahaha!" Enrico could not keep a steady voice as he laughed and a pulsing vein appearing on his forehead even as his face was contorted from his seemingly happy giggles. "You are de-psfhaha-adhaafterthis-aheheee!" Convulsing and flailing wildly, Enrico tumbled from Anderson's lap with a yell, pulling Anderson down with him as he instinctively grabbed for the first thing he could.

Falling onto the floor Anderson hit his head hard. "Argh!" Eyes shut in pain, he clutched his head as he sat up. "Ye're ae ticklish wan hehehe." He turned to look over at his counter part with a happy grin. "Ah'm saerry, boot et wis tae mooch tae resist-Enrico?"

Anderson's face blanched as he looked up. Enrico was standing up, looming over him with a furious look and his chest heaving with anger.

"Ahheh. Coom on Enrico et wis all en guid fun." Starting to perspire, he stumbled to his feet and backed away from the menancing man approaching him, his hands out humbly in front of him. "Coorie doon now…"

"How dare you tell me to calm down when I should be having your hide for that indignity!" In a split second Enrico was up in Anderson's face and absolutely seething.

"Ah wis playin' wit ye Enrrico, joos' playin'." Keeping his voice calm, he tried to settle his ward's ruffled nerves by stroking his hair, nut his hand was grabbed and thrown away.

"What kind of game involves awakening me in such way and then making me tumble onto the floor?"

"Well tha' wis unintended o' course…"

"That doesn't help your case!" enrico continued to intimidate Anderson backwards with his angry tirade, making the hulking man stumble about as he tired to stay out of Enrico's grasp. "I sometimes wonder if you just don't think before you act you damn idiot!"

Anderson's back finally hit a wall, and he was stuck. He could only turn his head, close his eyes, and tense for whatever Enrico decided to throw at his captive prey next.

He could feel Enrico's angry breath against his chin, clearly envisioning the way the smaller man's chest would heave in a way surprising for a man of his size. It's dramatic rises and falls could rival even Anderson's during the ecstasy of battle when Enrico had been infuriated thoroughly. During those times, it wasn't rare for him to become violent. And this was one of those times.

Time passed, and no blow was thrown or words were yelled, just the scorching heat of Enrico's breath upon his face.

"Get out."

"W-Whit?" Anderson visibly jolted in surprise and his eyes widened with bewilderment.

"Have you become deaf now! Get! Out!"

"A-Aye!" Anderson jumped a little in place before taking off across the room and sprinting out the door, silently thanking God for this unexpected reaction.

Anderson slammed the door to his room behind him and fell against it in relief. The lingering pit in his stomach did not fill though, for he knew that he would have to face the music again. Enrico might have let him go now, but he was sure he would hear of this again. The man was not one to let people off this lightly, and it was hard to avoid someone when they were both your superior and your lover.

"Ahhh damn et." Anderson covered his face with a sweaty palm and slid down against the door with a heavy sigh and rubbing his temples. He could fight monsters and evils without an ounce of fear, but Enrico, Enrico was special. No matter the cause or reason the fae-like man could always make Anderson willingly retreat in terror and his tail between his legs.

His room wasn't even a comfort, for he knew that at any moment he could be called up and ordered to come to his superior bishop's office, and he'd have no choice but to attend.

"Probably shuid 'ave joos' stayed…." Swallowing hard, he hesitantly pulled out his phone looked at it like he was seeing something indecent, his eyes flicking away and back again nervously. The dread he was experiencing over the imminent call made it feel as if all his insides had fallen into the greedy, ever-deepening pit of his stomach. His heart pounded as he sat there, stuck in a situation he could not get out of and waiting for the death knell, but as time passed none came.

His breath calmed as time went by, and his chest didn't pound nearly as hard as the phone continued to remain silent.

Minutes passed by, and still no sign of activity. It was starting to seem like he would at least be blessed with the mercy of a short reprieve before he had to meet his fate.

Still unsteady on his feet, he staggered a bit as he stood and made his way to his bed with weary steps. What had started out as a peaceful, restful afternoon had quickly turned into a nerve-wracking fiasco, and it had exhausted him thoroughly.

The bed creaked as he sat down to neatly untie his boots and set them to the side of his bed, perfectly aligned and orderly like always. He didn't bother to take off his cassock though, finding that it provided a sort of barrier to the cloud hanging over him, and was a comfort to him during these troubles.

Lifting the covers, he retreated into their relaxing folds with gratitude, and setting his glasses upon his bed stand, laid his head down to rest.

Anderson flinched and groaned. A sharp, irritating noise kept piercing his dreams and it would not relent no matter how hard he willed it to. Groaning he rolled over and groped around his bedside table, settling his hand down on the offending object.

Rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes with a yawn he looked at his phone with a confused expression, and then the blood drained from his face.

Maxwell.

In a way this was just like him, toying with his prey before the kill, letting him worry and fret and be lulled into a mild sense of false security before the last pounce.

Hishand shaking, he put the phone to his ear and squeaked out a greeting. "H-Hello?"

"Ahhh, Anderson, I'm so glad you picked up!" Instead of words dripping with maliciousness, Enrcio's voice was amiable and welcoming. But after all the years of intimately knowing the man, it was no I was worried there for a second. You usually are so fast to answer my calls. The, slow reaction time you just displayed made me think you were avoiding me. But you wouldn't do that would you Anderson?"

"Nae, o' course not. Ah was joos' takin' ae nap."

"A nap? This late in the evening?" A short chuckle came from the other end of the line. "If you are tired then why don't you just go to bed Alexander? Oh wait, don't answer that. Are you so nervous about earlier that you can not properly rest?"

"Um, well Ah mean-"

"Another silly question by me, of course you are, it was quite jarring wasn't it? The way I treated you was absolutely dreadful, and my actions still torture you so? Oh my poor Alexander…"

"Et's alricht, really, Ah dinnae feel bad."

"No no, I want to make it up to you somehow." Anderson winced when he heard the clap of hands. "I know! You are tired yes? Come back to my room, I think you would enjoy sleeping in my bed than alone would you not? We can put this whole incident behind us and just enjoy the night."

"O, et's ae luvely offer boot Ah'll beh fine sleepin' 'ere, ye dinnae 'ave tae worry."

"Oh come now don't be so bashful, I just have to see you again."

"Et's really sweet boot-"

"I insist, Anderson. The door will be unlocked and I'll be waiting. Ciao." With a click the conversation was over, and Anderson had just been roped into what he knew to be a trap.

Standing at the secret entrance to Enrico's room, he took a deep breath and gave a few nervous knocks. It was quiet. He knocked again and then pressed his ear to the door, listening for Enrico's dulcet Italian lilt to grant him entrance, but none came.

"Enrico?" He cracked open the door and peered inside, unsure of whether it was okay for him to enter or not. Figuring he might as well take the chance, he walked inside and was immediately surrounded by the room's lavish trappings. Yet all of the splendor and elegance mattered not, for the only thing on his mind was the whereabouts of the only beauty he cared about.

"Enrico? Ah'm 'ere, boot ef ye want meh tae leave…." The silence was eerie, and the unsettling qualities of the room were not eased by the dying sunlight filtering through hazy red curtains. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the haunting way the light played off the fabric, and in the silence of the room, sat and stared at it in a moment of peace.

"Ah! Anderson!"

"AhHH!" Anderson fell from his chair as Enrico burst through his office doors. "E-Enirco! Ahheh, Ah dinnae ken ef ye wanted meh tae coom en oor not sae Ah hope ye dinnae mind."

"Nonsense! I invited you up here didn't I? Let me help you up."

With an extravagant bow Enrico extended a finely manicured hand out to his companion. Despite the charming smile gracing those shapely lips, Anderson placed his hand gingerly into Enrico's and held his breath in anticipation for the move he was sure his scheming counterpart was to make, now that he had a hold on him.

"Oh Alex, your hand is sweating. Please calm down. There's no need to be worried." Tugging him up, Enrico swiftly wrapped an arm about the stiff man and began to lead him over to the bed. "Everything is perfectly all right, I'm not going to bite." Enrico threw back his head to laugh while Anderson mustered up a strained chuckle.

"Here we are." Reaching the bed, Enrico made Anderson sit. "Now make yourself comfortable and get some rest Si? I'm going to be in my office for a while longer."

"A-Aye." Anderson nodded stiffly, fidgeting nervously.

Enrico sighed in frustration. "What is it going to take Anderson?"

"Naethang! Ah'll beh fine en ae bit."

Looking Anderson over with a skeptical stare, Enrico's eyes suddenly flashed and then subsided. Soft dark eyelashes fell about to frame his gently glowing eyes as he stalked forward with slow grace, never letting the wildly blushing Anderson free of his hypnotic gaze.

"I think, that you need a bit of help relaxing." Enrico chuckled softly as he descended upon Anderson, pushing him slowly down to into the plush bed. "Poor dear…"

"Enrico? This es ae strange turn o' events."

"And do you find it unpleasant Alexander?" Enrico cooed, tracing small circles into Anderson's chest as he straddled his waist.

"O nae." He let out a shivering breath as Enrico layed his warm body down onto him. "Ah'm lochin' this quite ae bit ohhhh." Anderson hissed when he felt Enrico's succulent mouth traveling over his neck, sucking and nibbling every inch of his exposed flesh.

"I knew you would. You have always been so weak to my touches." Fingers ran up and down the back of his muscled nape, brushing the coarse coat of fur to titillate the flesh.

Anderson didn't respond, too taken in by Enrico's skillful ways of seduction. The whole man would transform into a irresistible being who's' sole purpose was to make it's target melt into it's will, and Anderson was for the most part a willing victim.

Holding his beloved serpent to him, he closed his eyes and let himself drift out into the sea of Enrico's precise, meticulous strokes, the shore of consciousness fading every second as his hands traveled into his hair, to his jaw line, behind ears and down to his collarbone, anywhere they could reach, as if they were searching for something that Anderson at the moment could not fathom.

Just as he was about to fall into the cradling darkness of sleep, Enrico rose, kissing his slumbering giant's forehead before departing with a smirk unseen by Anderson's eyes.

A smile became plastered on Anderson's face as a strange, tickling sensation pervaded into his dreams, making him twitch and chortle in his sleep. He couldn't place exactly what it was, but it was persistent and becoming more fierce by the moment.

"Snrk, heheah!" His eyes fluttered open sleepy and dazed. "Whit, whit heheheheh! Whit es this? Sn-hehehehehah!"

All he could register is that it was all coming from his foot. "Git oof whitever-ahehehehe-ye aur."

"No, I don't think I will."

The smug voice woke Anderson up completely.

"Enrico!" Swinging his head around he saw the victorious face of his tormentor. Enrico was grinning ear-to-ear and in his hand was holding Anderson's foot, with a grip that indicated he was not about to let go anytime soon.

"Such a strange ticklish spot you have, it took me a while to find it." Tickling the sole of Anderson's foot made the giant man burst into another fit of laughter. "But it was worth the effort."

"Ahhahahahah-stoop et!" He tried to roll away but Enrico held fast.

"No! I will not! No matter how much you struggle." Enrico's voice was strained as he struggled to keep his hold on the flailing man. "Did you think I was going to let you off that easily?"

"Pshhhhaahaahan-nae! Boot this es joos' cr-cruel!"

"You did the same thing to me!" A smile was grcing Enrico's mouth, despite the way his teeth were gritted from the effort of keeping his hold.

"Hahahah s-s-s-stoop tha'!" Unable to get away, Anderson was stuck in a giggle-fit. Enrico had found his one major ticklish point, and was taking great advantage of it.

"I think I rather like you this way." It was nearly impossible for Enrico to keep a straight face; the sight of Anderson flailing about laughing on the bed was too much for even his icy veneer to handle. It was just too damn adorable.

"Yer sae mean-ppssshhhahahaha!"

"This is just revenge for earlier you big galoot." Tightening his hold on the madly waving leg, Enrico increased his tickling attack on the sole of Anderson's foot, the only spot; that Enrico had found so far' on Anderson's whole body that was ticklish enough to send him into the state he was in now.

"A-Ah cannae help et yer sae adorably ticklish everywhere HAHAHA!"

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that could you repeat it?" Snickering and tossing all appearances to the wind, a wide grin was quickly spreading on Enrico's face. There was just no way he contain it any longer.

"A-A-A-A-Ah cannae repeat et! Hahahahaha! Yer killin' meh!"

"Oh shush. The great and mighty Sword Dancer being brought down by, by, pssshhhh! Hahaha!" Watching the how fast the Vatican's mightiest warrior was rendered helpless by mere tickling made Enrico burst into clear, ringing laughter.

"Stop rolling about so Anderson! You're going to ruin my bed."

It was at that moment that Anderson's struggles sent him rolling off the bed, and this time dragging Enrico along with him.

The two of them cried out respectively as they hit the hard tile floor, and for a moment everything was still. Their chests heaved in sync as they lay tangled together, their limbs sprawled out over each other with Enrico still holding Anderson's foot firm in his grasp.

"Hah, hahhahahaha!"

Anderson strained his head to look over at Enrico with a shocked expression. The man was laughing, again, and he looked genuinely happy. For the first time in a while his face was bright and jovial. Little happy tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes as he laughed and laughed, not noticing that Anderson was watching him silently with his own soft, sweet smile on his face. Anderson didn't interfere or speak; he wanted to just soak in the rarity of this scene for as long as possible.

It took a few minutes for Enrico to calm back down and for the hiccups of laughter to subside. With a happy sigh he wiped away the dewdrop tears with a slender finger before noticing out of the corner of his now clear eye, that he was being watched.

"Hahah-ahhhhh. What is it Anderson?"

"Ah 'aven't seen ye smile loch tha' en ae while." He spoke softly as if afraid that his booming voice would shock the man, and remind him of the veneer he was supposed to wear at all times. The early moonlight was streaming through the room, casting a sleek sheen across Enrico's pearly skin, and making those normally cold, crisp green eyes soft, yet so bright, with a sort of innocent bemusement.

"Smile like what? Why are you looking at me that way?"

Anderson's chin was propped up on his knuckles as he looked up at Enrico with a tender smile. "Loch, loch yer genuinely happy."

Enrico made a short scoffing sound in his throat. "Come now, you saying I'm never happy?"

"Nae, boot not en this way. Et's, different."

"Different?"

"Aye."

For a moment, Enrico was about to ask what he meant, but then stopped, his sliver tongue hushing as the answer came to him. Indeed, he felt different. There was no sadistic joy behind his smile, no scheming thrills or the ecstasy of a cruel victory. He just felt, pleasant, warm, a sort of glowing contentment. It was a feeling so rare to him that he could not even come up with a proper description for it.

"Yes, I see what you mean." His smile melted into one of uncertainty, shifting nervous eyes away from Anderson to look far out into the window.

"Enrico?" Concerned, Anderson brushed the side of Enrico's arm gently, like he was approaching an unpredictable animal.

"It's nothing. You, you are free to go if you like."

Enrico began to get up when a large, warm hand cusped about his arm.

"Whit aur doing?" Anderson looked up, his eyes a mix of confusion and concern. "Ah dinnae mean anything insulting Ah-"

"I said it's nothing Anderson."

"Et es soomthing. Ye wouldn't beh trying tae leave ef there wasn't."

Enrico huffed in frustration as he tried to pull away, but to no avail. "Let me go Anderson."

"Nae."

"Do not test me Alexander."

"Ah'm not testin' ye."

"Anderson!"

"Ah'm joos' trying tae understand-"

"Let go!"

"There's nae reason ye should beh sae scared Enrico!"

A bolt of shock ran through Enrico at those words, both surprised that Anderson rose his voice at him, and at how annoying astute he was. His arm went limp, and was released by Anderson as he sat back down. Moments of silence passed before lips were opened.

"I suppose, that you're right. It is just a, foreign feeling."

"Nay." Sitting up to be near his pensive lover, Anderson reached out held Enrico's cheek, stroking the silky skin with his thumb. "Ah dinnae think et's tha' foreign tae ye as ye say."

"Ch." Enrico gave a self-depreciatory smile as he leaned into the enveloping warmth, holding Anderson hand with his own. "You always have been an endearing optimist."

"One o' us 'ave tae beh. Ah'm being truthful though."

"I know, you always are. "

"Then why don't believe me?"

"Because it's only truth to you Anderson, not me."

"Hmm." Anderson looked down with despondent eyes before suddenly brightening. "Then whit was all o' this then?"

"All of what?"

"This 'hole leetle trap ye set me oop fer. Et's not ye're usual tactic o' revenge!" Anderson broke out into laughter.

"It was your fair deserts, nothing more."

"Rather fun fer joos' deserts. Ye were 'aving fun Enrico. Ye were jossin'."

"Ch."

Suddenly obstinate Enrico slapped Anderson's hand away, his lips pouty. "Just, stop speaking of the whole matter."

"Aye, alricht. Ah'll stoop talkin'." Undeterred, Anderson scooted closer and held out his arms. Enrico, rightfully so, viewed the gesture with suspicion.

"Coom noo, Ah'm not going tae try anything."

"You better not."

Anderson couldn't help but chuckle as he saw how the Enrico's stubborn expression remained, even as the man cuddled into him.

"Stop that."

"Alricht."

Enrico cooed appreciatively as Anderson pulled him closer, letting himself relax into the crook of his muscled, pulsing neck. Anderson took him up and settled him in his lap, cradling the man's slender back and sighing happily into that smooth, golden hair as he nuzzled his own grizzled cheek into the locks.

Unbeknownst to Enrico, but plainly visible to Anderson, that rare, sweet smile had come back yet again, roused out of hiding by the simple acts of affection that only Anderson could give. The bed was right behind them; Anderson was leaning against it in fact, but they stayed on the floor, a decision made by the sort of silent agreement the two would regularly share.

Sitting in the moonlight, Anderson couldn't help but muse on the strange day as he coddled his mercurial companion. Yet, truthfully, he supposed it was all rather commonplace, and that by now he shouldn't still be pondering these questions. He chuckled quietly at his foolishness.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sleepy eyed, Enrico turned his head to peer up at his partner.

"Nothing, nothing. Gae back tae restin'."

And with that, he gave a short peck to the top of Enrico's head and turned to watch the night sky, basking in the warmth and the downy breath of his slumbering ward.


End file.
